Tainted Emerald
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: When she was little Izumi believed that heroes could do no wrong, until All Might fails to save her mother. After the funeral she disappears for nearly twelve years. Only to show up again at the USJ attack. Bakugou would know those eyes anywere. But is she really a villain or is she working for her own ends? Vigilante Deku Fem Deku
1. Quirky Beginnings

**Authors Note: A friend of mine convinced me to do this. I own nothing.**

Tainted Emerald

Quirky Beginnings

"Papa! Papa!" He turned scooping up his daughter as she ran into his arms. He grinned as he brushed his light blue, nearly white hair out of his face.

"What is it Izu? You seem so excited!" Inko smiled watching them as she put Izumi's backpack on the hook.

"Guess what happened at school today!" He grinned slightly and made a show of thinking hard.

"Did they have extra brownies in the cafeteria again?" She shook her head practically vibrating.

"Better!" He frowned at her slightly.

"What could possibly be better than extra brownies?" She seemed to glow with excitement then he realized that her hands were glowing. They were a dark swirling purple. Her All Might doll in her mothers arms was glowing too. Inko let go of it and it floated over to Izumi who grabbed it out of the air. He stared.

"You got your Quirk!" She bounced in his arms too excited to speak. Inko nodded.

"She did. In the middle of class. She couldn't reach the crayon she wanted so she made it float to her. The doctor says it's a more powerful version of my quirk. They're calling it telekinesis." He pulled his wife into a hug. He had hoped she would be quirkless it would have been easier but he couldn't take it from her now. Too many people knew about it. But he would have to leave, Inko and Izumi would be safer without him around as he worked to bring down his arch nemesis All Might.

Well that's what he thought anyway. He didn't know about his wife's extra activities at night. Vigilantism was illegal of course but that didn't mean that no one did it. It also didn't mean that some heroes didn't approve of it, if only silently. One such hero was the underground hero Eraserhead. He and Push, a woman whose identity he had never learned who had the ability to move objects without ever touching them, had been warry of each other but circumstances pushed them to work together more often than not. He was watching the news one morning when the report came on.

'The vigilante Push has been found dead this morning along with three others after the battle that raged across the city between All Might and a villain calling himself Earth Shaker. Reports tell us that the vigilante had attempted to assist in the civilian rescue when a building was compromised by the villain collapsing three floors on top of the victims. The identity of the vigilante has yet to be released to the public.' Shota Aizawa pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call.

When he got to the police station he found his contact and they walked together into the morgue. The man, an officer with scales running across his face and a forked tongue shook his head as he pulled the sheet off the body. It was Push alright but she wasn't wearing her mask. Her long green hair fell around her shoulders, slightly bloodied. Aizawa swore.

"Did we get an ID?" His contact nodded.

"Her name was Inko Midoriya. She worked part time as a clinic nurse. Eraser, she had a kid." Aizawa froze. His contact continued. "Uniforms picked her up from school. She's only six. She's in interrogation room three." Aizawa had already set off at a ground eating pace. He glared at the officer posted at the door of the interrogation room until he moved which didn't take long. He stepped inside and felt his heart constrict at the sight before him. She was tiny in the metal chair. She had a death grip on an All Might doll and she was sobbing at the mask on the table in front of her. It was black and would only cover the top half of a face. He had become familiar with the swirls of red and gold that covered it. He knelt down next to the child.

"Hi. My name is Eraserhead. What's your name?" The kid tore her bright green eyes away from the mask.

"M… my name's Izumi. Where's my mommy?" He wanted to swear at the officers. How much had they told her? She answered his question before he could ask it. "They told me she had gotten hurt when All Might was fighting Earth Shaker. They told me my mommy was a bad person! My mommy's not bad!"

"No she's wasn't a bad person Izumi. She tried to help All Might save some people." God he was not good at this. Izumi looked back at the mask.

"She's not coming home is she?" Aizawa could only shake his head as the child burst back into tears and flung herself into his arms. It didn't take long for the poor girl to cry herself to sleep. Aizawa carefully picked up the mask on the desk. At least they'd had the tact to clean the blood off of it. He slipped it into the girls hands as he stood, still carrying her.

He carried the girl out of the interrogation room and glared again at the officer who made to protest. He fell silent under the glare. Aizawa carried the girl to the desk of his contact and sat down across the desk from him.

"Have we been able to make contact with her father?" The officer nodded, keeping silent about the child asleep in his arms.

"We did. He's about half an hour out. Apparently he was on his way to surprise the two of them. He works abroad, but he got some time off and was on his way home when he got the call. Poor guy." Aizawa nodded one hand on the head of curly green hair asleep against his shoulder.

Katsuki Bakugou didn't understand why his mother was crying, or why he had to wear a black suit. His father had explained that something bad had happened to Auntie Inko. That they wouldn't be seeing her again. He didn't want her to go away. He loved spending time with Auntie Inko, playing with Izumi, planning their futures as heroes together. They'd decided that they were going to be a duo, sitting in the number one spot together. It had never been done before but they were going to be the first.

The funeral was full of people in black, Izumi's father was there holding her hand as she sobbed into her sleeve. If he'd known back then he would have done more. He would have tried to talk to her but she was hard to talk to when she was upset. He didn't know what to say to her. But if he'd known how long it would be until they saw each other again he would have done more. After the wake he found her All Might doll on the ground. She never let go of this one, much less leaving it out in the dirt.

He'd asked his mom if they could return it to her a few days later but his mother had said that Izumi had moved away, gone to live with her father. Katsuki shut himself up in his room for a week and refused to talk to anyone after that. She had been his best friend and she hadn't even said goodbye.


	2. Conflicting Orders

**Authors Note: Ok so here's some more! I own nothing.**

Conflicting Orders

The plume of deep black and purple smoke cleared and Todoroki acted fast. He was surrounded but that wasn't an issue for him. He put his right foot down and ice spread around him, encasing the amateurs. He stepped up to one of them, threatening hypothermia, a long slow death if they didn't comply.

"They never told us! I swear!" There were tears leaking from the villains eyes.

"He's right you know." Todoroki whirled. On a rock behind him was a girl he'd never seen before. Her long green hair was up in a ponytail, the top half of her face was hidden behind a black mask with swirls of red and gold across it. She wore black suit pants and a long black coat. Her shirt was a red button up with some kind of black mesh underlayer. She was wearing a red belt that matched the shirt and had several pouches along its length and red sneakers with black laces. She smiled at him. One of her hands was raised and glowing purple. She nodded just to the left of him. A pair of gloves and boots were floating, glowing the same purple.

"I'm pretty sure she hit her head on that landing. Kirogiri has never been all that careful. But I expected better from a UA student, you almost froze her solid too." Todoroki growled lowly. He couldn't do anything while this villain had Hagakure hostage. Slowly, almost languidly the girl reached into her inside suit pocket. She pulled out a thick envelope. Carefully she tossed it to land at his feet.

"I'm just here to pass on some information. I won't keep you long." She nodded to the envelope, clearly expecting him to pick it up. He remained still. She rolled her eyes. "If I was here with these bozos to kill you then we wouldn't be having this conversation." He glared at her as he carefully picked up the envelope. "I thought you might be interested to know that your eldest brother is alive." His fingers almost slipped off the envelope. "That envelope contains evidence of your father attempting to kill him. So have fun with that." Without another word she gently set Hagakure down next to him. A shrill scream echoed from the pool across the plaza and the girl turned. Todoroki made his move, attempting to freeze her to the rock but he blinked and she was gone. Her voice echoed from a few feet away where she was leaning against one of the frozen villains. She had pulled a small telescope from one of the pockets on her belt.

"Oh and since you're wondering they plan on using the big guy to kill All Might. We call him Nomu. They're going to have him pull All Might into a portal and then close it around him." She glanced through the telescope and vanished again leaving behind only a small popping sound. Todoroki carefully picked up Hagakure, settling her into a piggy back carry. Then he took off, he had to stop them killing All Might. The envelope she'd left was slipped into his shirt, he'd look at it later.

Asui was sure she was going to die, and all because of her own curiosity. The man who had disintegrated part of Mr. Aizawa's elbow was reaching out for her face. She was too afraid, she couldn't move. But then she wasn't in the water anymore. She blinked, the man wasn't in front of her anymore. Someone had the back of her hero costume in their hand. She glanced back and saw a girl, she couldn't have been older than Asui herself. But she was dressed like a villain, though the suit made her look more presentable than the hands all over the man. He growled.

"No fair Push! You're not even supposed to be here." The girl released her and Mineta and stepped in front of them. Her stance looked relaxed.

"And you're not supposed to be killing the kids. You know that Tomura."

Aizawa wasn't sure what he was seeing. Had the villain hit him so hard he'd started hallucinating? It was possible. Why else would he be seeing a ghost? That was what it looked like anyway. Push had died nearly twelve years ago but she'd just saved Asui and Mineta. But wait no. It couldn't be Push. Not the original one anyway. She hadn't been able to teleport. His vision was going blurry as the girl approached him, no fear for the thing that still had a hold of him.

"Let him go Nomu." The thing released Aizawa who flopped, still bleeding from the face and elbow. She knelt down and checked his pulse. It was still there. Good. She wasn't the biggest fan of most heroes but this one she liked. With a flick of her hand the unconchious hero was floating over to where the stunned students were still shaking.

"Take him and run kids. If you hurry he'll probably live." Asui didn't need more instruction than that. As Aizawa was released from the purple glow she caught his front and Mineta rushed to help. They ran as fast as they could without looking back.

"That chick was hot!" Asui rolled her eyes at Mineta's words. Was he seriously thinking about that while they supported their dying teacher. She could still hear them speaking behind them.

"This isn't how this was supposed to go!" The man was throwing a fit. "You weren't supposed to be here! You weren't supposed to interfere!"

"And you were supposed to just go after the pros, namely All Might who doesn't appear to even be here. What was the exact wording oh yeah, 'Distract the kids, kill All Might'." Her tone was light but her words dripped poison. Asui was having issues figuring out why the girl had saved them. Then the doors to the USJ flew open and everything fell silent as a figure stepped to the edge of the stairs. The girl was the one who broke the silence.

"Oh, looks like you might get to play your game after all."

Bakugou spotted her after he took the smoky bastard to the ground. She was sitting on a partially destroyed bench not ten feet away from the battle field. She glanced over her shoulder watching Kirishima rush away, his arms full of the still unconscious Hagakure. He'd conceded that Todoroki would be more useful than him in this fight but he could help Hagakure out of the way. She shrugged letting them go as she leaned forward grinning at the sight in front of her. He knew that laugh. He knew those sparkling emerald eyes behind that mask.

"So this is him in person. I gotta say, you do look cooler up close All Might." She stood from the bench, ignoring Shigiraki who'd gone back to scratching incessantly at his neck and grumbling under his breath. She stood and walked over to where he was balanced precariously the Nomu, still half inside a portal, holding on to him. "I've always had a question I wanted to ask you, face to face." She paused at his head, just barely able to look down on his face.

"Do you remember them? The one's you couldn't save. The mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters who died because you weren't as good as everyone makes you out to be." All Might stared at her for a moment as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, a ghost in the flesh. Then he spoke directly to the girl.

"I remember them all, every name and face." She nodded slightly.

"Do you regret them?"

"Everyday. With every fiber of my being." She nodded, her face in shadow. Then her fingers moved and the fingers holding All Might glowed purple and snapped open. Shigiraki screamed in anger as All Might leapt from Nomu's grip.

"You little bitch. He's going to punish you for this! I know these weren't your orders."

"Fuck you. Fuck him. Fuck orders. This was personal." She stepped back from All Might and closer to where Todoroki was but still well out of reach of him on his left. The Nomu pulled itself out of the portals cracking and splintering where the ice had been. The arm and leg regrew quickly.

"You little horrid bitch. When he hears about this he's gonna kill you." She smiled as the Nomu stood back up.

"Oh will he now? Cause last time I checked I was his daughter not you." The venom in the air between them was practically visible. Shigiraki snarled.

"Fuck you. The pros are on the way. I hope you get caught. But we won't, but first we need to free our exit. Nomu get him."

Katsuki didn't even see it happen. One second he had a palm on the metal neckpiece the next he was on the ground next to Todoroki and someone had their arm around him. He looked up into bright green eyes and his breath caught.

"Izu-chan?" There was the ghost of a smile on her face as she looked at him but she stood back up leaving him on the ground.

"What did I say about killing the students?" Shigiraki shrieked. They were all distracted when All Might attacked the Nomu, blowing it away. Shigiraki growled, drawing blood from his neck as he scratched. The girl raised a hand to her ear and tapped a device none of them had seen.

"I could use an exit Warp." Bakugou scrambled back to his feet and lunged but she blinked out of existence again and reappeared close to the water. She glanced backwards and rolled her eyes. "Well this was fun. See you next time kids." And with that she stepped backwards into the water. Bakugou ran to the water but she wasn't there, there was just a nasty black film on the surface of the water. He ducked as gunfire rang out from the top of the stairs at the entrance. It was Snipe and the rest of the teachers. They were saved. Todoroki was looking at him with suspicion written in his eyes as he stood back up brushing the film off his glove onto his pants.


	3. Back at Base

**Authors Note: Alright now that we have the initial shock out of the way lets settle down for a moment. I own nothing. **

Back at Base

Izumi Midoriya wrinkled her nose at the smell from the gunk on her suit.

"Bleh. I will never get used to that." A soft laugh sounded from a chair to her left. A girl sat there. She was maybe a few years older than Izumi with dusty tan skin and slightly darker brown scales on her skin. She had a pair of tinted sunglasses on over her solid yellow eyes and a tail swished around behind her as she turned a page of her magazine.

"It's only been six years and you still aren't used to it?" Izumi stuck her tongue out at the other woman.

"Just because you can't smell it doesn't mean we all can't Medusa." The woman chose not to respond to that instead flipping the page on her magazine. A whir from nearby drew Izumi's attention to the other girl in the room. Her skin was pitch black and decorated from head to foot with what looked like bright green circuits. She looked to be a few years older than Izumi too. She had pulled her finger out of a device and was blinking glowing white eyes.

"You alright Warp?" The girl nodded, the circuits on her skin glowing slightly. "Thanks for the exit."

"No problem." There was a buzz of electricity under the girl's words. Before either of them could say more a towel hit Izumi in the back of the head. She caught it and turned to see another familiar face. She grinned at the only man on her team. He was tall, clearly a full fledged adult or at least nearly so. His skin was pale except at his neck and wrists and directly under his eyes. The skin there was the unhealthy purple of skin that hadn't healed properly from a burn. On the edges of this skin there were silver staples that held it all together.

"Shower! Then tell us how it went. I want to hear how you messed with Shigiraki's head this time." She grinned and nodded before taking off for the bathroom.

Their hideout wasn't anything to special looking on the outside. It was a condo in the city. Not well placed for much, and it wasn't in the best area of town but none of them cared. They all knew how to handle themselves. But they had everything they needed here, space to sleep and plan and occasionally hack into sensitive government information. With Warp they had a quick route to the main base should they need it, or the bar if they felt like bothering Shigiraki. Dabi couldn't blame the boss for keeping Izumi and Shigiraki separate. Those two had never gotten along.

It had been years since he'd woken up on a table covered nearly head to toe in gauze with a girl the same age as his baby brother singing in the corner. He'd been made an offer in that room. Join up with the boss and help him keep his daughter safe and mostly out of trouble. He'd jumped on it on the condition that when the time came to kill Endeavor he would be the one to do it. The boss hadn't objected and now here they were, a small but elite team working to save the world from itself. He flopped down on the couch and shot a look at Medusa when she kicked her feet up into his lap. She blew him a kiss, he flipped her off.

Bakugou was standing outside All Might's office. He knew he had to tell someone what he knew. He had to but he didn't want to. He should tell someone. He nodded to himself not letting his resolve fail him as he knocked on the door. It took a moment for anyone to answer it and he almost turned and ran, leaving what he knew unsaid. But then All Might was standing in front of him.

"Ah young Bakugou. Were you here to ask about Mr. Aizawa, he's going to be fine. Young Asui was just asking the same thing." He gestured over his shoulder Bakugou shook his head.

"I need to talk to you alone sir. It's about what happened today." He nodded Asui, sensing the tension in the air made her leave, leaving the two of them alone. He sat across from All Might and took a deep breath.

"The girl who saved us from the Nomu…"

"Yes there's an investigation ongoing into that. She seems to have not been with the group that attacked the school. If what young Todoroki and Asui have told me is true." Bakugou cut across him.

"What did they tell you?"

"She saved young Asui and Mineta. And she gave something to young Todoroki that… well that is sensitive information." Bakugou nodded. "What do you know about her?"

"She… Her name is Izumi Midoriya." All Might went rigid. "We were friends when we were little. When we were six her mom died. It turned out that her mom had been a vigilante, they called her Push. Mom tried to see if she couldn't foster Izumi but her dad, who we hadn't seen in two years showed back up and took her away. They both just disappeared off the face of the earth. I never sound out what happened to her after that, until today."

"Are you sure young Bakugou?" He nodded.

"I know that laugh, and her eyes." All Might nodded his mind going a mile a minute. This could be the break in this case that he'd been looking for.

"Can you describe her father to me?" Bakugou raised an eyebrow but obliged, watching All Might's face the whole time. His comforting smile only faltered once when he finished describing what Izumi's father looked like. He nodded.

"You did well coming to me. Thank you young Bakugou." Bakugou didn't move despite this being a clear dismissal.

"How much trouble do you think she's going to be in if they… the heroes catch her?" All Might paused.

"I don't know. She didn't hurt anyone, or even try to and she did save several people but vigilantism is a crime." Bakugou's face fell and he nodded.

"Yeah." With that he left looking angry but nearly resigned.

"It's Push's daughter. She's taken over for her mother." Aizawa looked up at Toshinori from where he lay in his hospital bed. "It gets worse. Her father is All For One. I'm sure of it." Aizawa let out a long low hiss. That was supremely bad news but maybe explained why she'd let him go but not why she'd helped All Might.

"How can you be sure?"

"The Nomu had several quirks. So did she. Telekinesis and teleportation and that's just the ones we saw." All Might rubbed his forehead.

"Do you think that his quirk could have been passed down to her?" Aizawa was not looking forward to a teenager with the ability to steal powers as she wished. Toshinori shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Well that's comforting." Aizawa looked at Toshinori with a serious glare on his face. "You need to pick a successor and start training them now. You may not get another chance if he gets to you first." Toshinori buried his head in his hands and nodded.


	4. Plans

**Authors Note: We're gonna get some kinda fucked up shit in this chapter but it will explain some things. I own nothing. **

Plans

Dabi shook his head at Izumi. She'd sent Medusa and Warp out for supplies and told him the whole story of what had happened. It wasn't going to be pretty when the boss found out how much she'd interfered. Last time it had been that bad he'd forced a new quirk on his daughter and Dabi had been sure she would end up a brainless puppet just like most of the others. He'd cared for her as her body adjusted to the new power. She'd been sick for weeks, he'd been so sure she was going to die. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she had. He wouldn't have stayed that was for sure. Izumi sat on the couch flipping an intricate knife in her hand. The handle was black metal decorated with a phoenix in red and gold and shimmering greens. The sheath was black metal too decorated with birds and dragons. She'd once confided in him that the knife, along with the mask she wore as Push, had been her mothers. She flipped the knife, delicately balancing the blade between two fingers.

"How do you plan on killing your father?" It was a conversation they'd had before. She trusted him like a brother and he protected her as one. He would never tell anyone what they said alone like this.

"I'll probably just fry him like he tried to do to me." She nodded and flipped her knife again. "You?" She huffed a laugh.

"I'm gonna drive my knife through the spot where his eye used to be. The right one." Dabi raised an eyebrow.

"Last time it was the left one." She laughed. "Time before that you were going to cut his tongue off and let him drown." She laughed again. He knew it was twisted but even he knew the boss deserved everything he got. He'd seen the scars twisting on Izumi's back. He wanted to get a potshot in at the boss himself if he ever got the chance. Just to get him back for that. It had been like what his father had done to Shoto but much worse. In many respects the number two hero and the worst incarnation of evil had a lot in common. But the boss pretended to care and that just might have been worse than Endeavor's indifference. Every time he saw the scars on her back he wanted to roast the boss alive. But he knew he'd never get close enough. Not without risking his own quirk. If he didn't have that he couldn't protect her at all. She shrugged.

"Well I am nothing if not flexible." He nodded as she threw the knife into a dartboard on the wall then sighed and got back to her feet to retrieve it. The TV in the corner flicked to life. A voice echoed through the room.

"Get here now." Izumi rolled her eyes. He only had the audio when the TV was on, he allowed her that at the very least. The TV cut out. Izumi turned to Dabi.

"If I don't come back you know what to do." She tapped her earpiece. "Need a warp to the office." The black liquid formed under her and she vanished falling through it with grace. Dabi stood and grabbed the mop. Once the film on the floor was taken care of he pulled her knife out of the dart board, and the wall. She always threw it a bit harder when they were talking about the boss. He was supposed to leave, dump all the information they had gathered over the years to a few select sources, and the entire internet, then disappear. He would do the first thing. But he wouldn't do the second. Instead he would hunt down the boss and drive her knife into the space where his eyes had been, cut off his tongue and whatever other parts he felt he didn't like. Even if it cost him his quirk. He flicked the knife back into the wall and it sunk deep. They weren't getting their deposit back anyway.

The room was dark as usual, lit only by the dull green light from screens. She stuffed her hands into her jean pockets.

"You called Papa." It wasn't a question. It was never a question when he called she came. She had no choice. If she didn't then the only people she cared about in the world became targets.

When she and Kacchan had been kids, before everything went wrong, they'd had a friend, Tsubasu. He'd been born with brilliant red wings. He hadn't been as close as her and Kacchan but they had been friends. When she'd tried to run, the only time she tried, she'd been dragged back. She'd watched as her father forced several new quirks on the boy. She had been locked in a room with him as he screamed and raged and writhed and slowly lost his mind. It had been a long week. When it was over he'd gripped her by the chin and made her look at his computers.

'Your little friend has grown up quite well.' Her eyes had gone wide, he had Kacchan's school file pulled up. She'd promised she would be good after that, she wouldn't run away. And she hadn't but she had a feeling that he could in small ways sense the burning resentment in her heart for him. That was probably why he'd made Tomura his successor, in name if nothing else. Tomura wouldn't be able to handle multiple quirks. He could barely handle one. She on the other hand had three including her original quirk. It was more than anyone else he'd experimented on had survived and kept their sanity. She had a feeling he was planning on trying for at least one more, just to see how much she could take.

"Kirogiri told me what you did at the USJ." There was disappointment in his voice but that was nothing new. "Saving the children I'll allow, even encourage. Telling the Todoroki boy about his brother was all you were there to do, but I'll allow that. He may yet join us. Interfering with All Might though…" He trailed off. His tone never changed but she could tell that if he could move she would likely be unconscious on the floor. It wouldn't be the first time.

"We both know why he's at UA at all. He's got to have found his successor by now. But he hasn't weakened. I know I was there. The Nomu wouldn't have been able to kill him like that anyway, or did Kirogiri not mention that he got taken down by a child." It was impossible to read his expression, he didn't have one anymore. Not really. The top half of his head was a mass of scar tissue. She continued. "But it was more than that. I wanted to look into the face of the man who couldn't save my mother." His tapping finger on the chair went still.

"I see, and what did you learn."

"I don't think you'll be able to kill him with a Nomu, no matter how powerful you can make them. There's something more than power in his eyes. I don't know what it is but it's there." He nodded slightly.

"Very well. If it happens again I'll have to teach you another lesson. Oh and I have a new job for you and your team." She paused. She hadn't been expecting that. She'd been expecting more painful experiments. He turned his mangled head towards her. "I think you'll even like this job." She raised an eyebrow. "I want you to hunt down the hero killer and convince him to join us." She blinked at him as he motioned too a file on his desk.

"That should have all the information you need." She took the folder and nodded slightly.

"I'll do what I can." She tapped her earpiece. "Warp, home." She vanished in a rain of sour smelling goo.


	5. Back Alley

**Authors Note: I'm skipping ahead a touch but trust me it's worth it. I own nothing. Yes Grand Torino is here but it's coincidence. I own nothing. **

Back Alley

Iida was going to die. No one knew where he was, the hero killer was standing over him sword at the ready. Then there was a pop and the hero killer wasn't anywhere. Iida blinked. A voice echoed around the alley.

"You know, I see what you're going for here. And honestly I sympathize, I really do. World's a fucked up place. But killing kids really isn't going to help." He blinked. There were two figures standing in the alley now instead of one. One of them was smaller, sitting on top of a small dumpster, her chin in her hand looking over the hero killer who was now farther down the alley away from both Iida and the unconscious hero on the ground. She looked almost disappointed. She sighed still looking at the hero killer.

"Are you with that villain Shigiraki?" The girl shook her head, her green hair moving just slightly.

"Fuck that guy, seriously I would help you kill him if I had a choice. Sadly I don't. He's a dick with no spine, the brain of a five year old and the powers of a destroyer. It's not a healthy combination. He's noisy and he butts his head in where he's not welcome. He wasn't supposed to contact you. I was. But you're a hard man to get a meeting with." Iida was more confused than ever. This girl looked like the girl Todoroki had described helping them save All Might at the USJ. Bakugou had stayed tight lipped about the whole thing which was a bit unusual for the brash boy. But Todoroki had confided in Iida that the girl had helped Hagakure and given him information about his brother, one he'd thought long dead. But what was she? If she was here to recruit the hero killer she couldn't be a good person.

"This is none of your concern!" He cried out from his spot still frozen on the ground. The hero killer advanced on Iida. There was another pop and the girl appeared between them.

"Yes, well I'm pretty good at sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong too. But I'm less noisy than Shigiraki."

"Why do you work with him if you hate him?" Her hands clenched into fists.

"Because I have no choice." The fight was hard for Iida to follow, she moved too fast, and not just with her teleportation. She bounced around on pieces of debris that floated at the flick of a glowing hand. But the hero killer was just as good and just as fast. A slash to the cheek just under the girls mask and she collapsed to the ground frozen with a loud swear. Stain stepped forward and flipped her onto her back with a foot frowning down at her. He tilted his head to the side.

"What did you mean you have no choice?" She blinked at him for a second like she'd been expecting a sword to the face instead of an interrogation. Blood dripped from her cheek as she stared at Stain.

"Just between us? I mean you're probably going to kill me anyway so…" She seemed to contemplate him for a moment then she spoke again. "I mean what I said. I have no choice in what I am. And I don't mean life forced me into this. I mean that if I don't do what I'm told someone I'm unfortunately related to kills someone I love, or worse." Stain regarded her for a moment.

"If you had a choice, if this unfortunate relative was out of the picture, what would you do?" The girl laughed.

"You're going to laugh at me." Stain stayed quiet. The girl sighed. "If I could be anything in the world, I would be a hero. Someone like All Might, someone who saves as many people as they can." Stain regarded her for another moment. Then he turned away from her. She frowned.

"Wait weren't you going to kill me?" Stain shook his head.

"You saved this boy. He is tainted with vengeance, he came only for revenge, with no regard for the life of another. But you had nothing but regard for life, lives I can safely assume that you were supposed to be taking. At least if your orders come from anyone like Shigiraki." He glanced at her.

"Killing's never been my proficiency. Because I never let it be." Stain smiled slightly.

"The world needs more people like you. A shame about that relative of yours. We could have worked together in another life." She glared.

"I don't work with people who kill kids and call it justice." Stain shook his head slightly and lifted his sword above Iida again but a stream of fire sent him leaping backwards. The only odd thing was that the fire was bright blue. Iida managed to look up at the figure at the end of the alley. He was dressed in dark clothes and would have been impossible to see if it weren't for the bright blue flames he was throwing. Once Stain was well passed the three unmoving figures in the alley the fire user spoke.

"Why do you always get into such shit Boss?" The girl on the ground snorted.

"I'm just always where I don't want to be Dabi."

Shoto Todoroki spotted the flames before anyone else did. He remembered the blue fire.

He'd snuck out to watch his siblings playing. He never got to join them, his father wouldn't allow it. But sometimes his tutor let him sneak away to watch them play. She felt bad for him, he knew that. But she was nice. He hoped his father never found out. They were playing with their quirks in the yard below. He watched as a flower of blue fire blossomed in his brothers hand, carefully watched by their mother. Toya had more powerful flames than Shoto did, he knew that. But the temperature ran so hot that it often burned him too.

Shoto took off at a run, away from his father. He didn't listen as Endeavor tried to call him back. If it was Toya, he had to know. He had to know what had really happened that night. He followed the glow of the fire across rooftops racing across gaps with his ice. It was all he ever used. His father had bribed his way into getting Shoto for the internships but he refused to work with him, he stayed stubborn. He didn't care, he would be a great hero without his father's quirk. There was a fight raging in this back alley though and a lot of things were catching fire.

"Watch where you're shooting Flame Brain!" Dabi scoffed at the nickname. She still hadn't moved. He would guess the hero killer was responsible. Izumi was a good fighter but with her quirks she was better suited for distance combat, not close. But she was a hero at heart, something she'd often been punished for. She'd have tried to save the two others in the alley. "And don't let him get a taste of your blood. He's got a paralysis quirk."

"Smart and has her heart in the right place, a rare combination." Stain said, twirling a knife before throwing it at Dabi. But the flames were too hot, melting the blade before it even came close. He knew he couldn't keep this temperature up for long. But he had to get Izumi out of here and he knew, paralyzed or not, she would not leave without saving the other two in the alley. He swore under his breath as his fingers began to tingle. They'd be burning soon. The last thing he expected was a layer of ice to come skidding down the alley, under all three paralyzed people and drag them to the other side of the alley. He cut off his fire as the tips of his fingers began to sizzle. Most of the alley was alight now except the other end where there were now four figures, not three. The only one standing was somewhat familiar to the fire user, though it had been many years since he'd seen him. He grinned at the sight of candy cane hair and determined heterochromatic eyes. His grin widened further as a green head of hair became visible behind him. She was back on her feet.

"Run along Dabi, we've got this." He nodded and took one more look at his little brother before he turned and raced out of the alley, dodging a knife on the way.

Maybe she shouldn't have sent Dabi off, but she'd counted on Shoto Todoroki having both powers. She knew Dabi wasn't ready to fully confront the family he'd left behind. And she'd been paralyzed again. A slash to the ankle downing her, for at least six minutes. She'd been counting before. But Shoto was protecting her, ice ringed around her, keeping out stray knives. She squirmed as feeling returned. If they kept the hero killer fighting for much longer then the power would wear off the others too. But she wasn't sure if they could keep going like this if the boy was only using half his power.

"You know if you're not going to take this fight seriously you should just leave." He didn't look at her, too busy following the hero killer with his eyes but the ice under her moved, depositing her beside the copy of Ingenium who'd been downed when she arrived looking for Stain.

"What are you talking about?" Izumi scoffed at the question.

"It's all well and good to not use all your power against your classmates in a friendly sports match, but he will kill you and your friend if you don't start taking this seriously!" She looked at the blue haired boy. "I mean I assume you two at least know each other. I know you're in the same class but I wouldn't want to assume." Before Iida could answer her, though he was a little bewildered that she was making small talk at a time like this, Shoto growled.

"I refuse to use my father's power. I will beat him without my father." From his spot next to her on the ground Iida saw the bright green eyes behind the black red and gold mask roll sardonicly.

"Well that's incredibly stupid. It's not his quirk, it's yours. If you let him take your power you'll never be free of him. Trust me I would know." That statement seemed to throw Shoto off balance for just long enough for Stain to throw a sword at Iida. He slammed his eyes closed but the pain never came. He blinked and found the sword floating inches from his face, glowing purple. The girl stood favoring her injured ankle.

"Get your shit together Shoto Todoroki. If you don't, get out of the hero business before you get someone killed." That ended up doing the trick. Iida watched on in a kind of amazed horror as flames sprouted from Shoto's left side and the look in Stain's eyes changed from anger to panic.

The fight ended quickly after that. Shoto thought that she would run, well teleport but she didn't. She sat down on the pavement and inspected her ankle with a sigh.

"Well that's gonna take forever to heal." She stuck her tongue out at the hero killer who was unconscious, a rock to the head and Iida's Recipro Extend to the stomach had taken care of that. Iida was sitting near her staring at her like he didn't understand what he was seeing. The hero who had been leaning against the wall for the whole fight was upright again, finally. Shoto found a long length of rope and cut it in half with one of Stain's knives. He tied the hero killer up first then turned to the girl. She was still wearing her mask. In fact her outfit hadn't changed since he'd seen her at the USJ. Except she wasn't wearing the long coat anymore. Her suit pants were torn now and there was still a small amount of blood dripping from the edge of her mask where Stain had first cut her. He hesitated. The hero, who introduced himself as Native, frowned too.

"I know it doesn't seem right. But vigilantism is a crime." The girl laughed a little bitterly.

"He's not wrong." Iida looked frustrated. "Though really is it a crime to help others. Not really, but it is frowned upon to do what I did." She shook her head and nodded to Todoroki. "Go ahead, I don't blame you. You're just doing your job." Todoroki still found a sour taste in his mouth as he bound her hands together. She smiled at him. "Sadly, I can't really walk on this ankle." Native stepped forward and lifted her over his uninjured shoulder. She shrugged. "Fair enough. Shoto dragged Stain and Iida followed slowly at his side, both arms still dripping blood.

"That looks pretty bad." She spoke nonchalantly from her spot over the hero's shoulder. "I could help." Native raised an eyebrow.

"How can telekinesis and teleportation help with injuries?" The girl laughed.

"Who said those were the only tricks I have up my sleeve?" The three of them frowned at her. Two quirks was one thing, Shoto had two quirks but three? Iida hesitated then stepped up to where she could reach him. She slowly reached out and her hands glowed gold for a second before she placed them on Iida's arm. The bleeding slowed then stopped. He flexed his hand, then his arm. He was distracted from the now healed arm by a large yawn. He frowned at the girl. She looked exhausted.

"Don't think I'll be able to do the other arm sorry." She brought her tied hands up and rubbed her eyes despite the mask covering most of her face. Iida felt a surge of guilt. She had to be about their age, how had she managed to get stuck in this life? An unfortunate relation, or at least that's what she'd told Stain. Had she realized he was still conscious when she'd said that. She didn't seem too upset that she was captured either. In fact she looked downright comfortable. He didn't get much time to think about that though as they were met at the alley entrance by a group of pros, all of whom were stunned that they'd captured the hero killer and someone else. But before they could set straight that the girl didn't work with the hero killer something swooped out of the sky and plucked her off of Native's shoulder with a screech.

It was a large winged thing with an exposed brain, a Nomu and it took off to great heights, the still bound vigilante dangling from its talon like feet. Shoto couldn't tell if she was still conscious or not as Endeavor raced forward and readied a blast. An older hero stopped him, warning him that he'd hit the girl. The Nomu circled a tall building and set down with its cargo. But someone else was up there too, he wasn't a clear figure from this far away but he picked up the girl and both of them dissolved into nothing leaving the Nomu behind to circle around and dive back at them, only for a knife to go flying into its brain from just behind Shoto.

The hero killer was back on his feet, the ropes falling to his sides, his mask had come loose too. He glared at the surrounding heroes with contempt and raw hatred in his eyes.

"You call yourselves heroes. But none of you could save her. Would any of you have thought to save someone like her? Someone you call a villain, a vigilante. Someone who is more of a hero than any of you will ever be! No. You are all pathetic pretenders! None of you are true heroes! There is only one true hero in this world. All Might is worthy!" Every hero present was frozen in fear, none of them even able to move as the hero killer advanced on Endeavor. Then he froze. They would find out later that a broken rib had punctured his lung but Iida and Shoto had a conversation while they were stuck together in the hospital. They both agreed that Stain was right about one thing.

The girl had been far too eager to be caught. She could have teleported away from them at any point. But she didn't. She let herself be bound, let herself be carried like a sack of potatoes, had saved Iida from permanent nerve damage in his hand. They had to find a way to help her. Shoto had another reason to help her. The man who'd been using his fire to try and stop the hero killer. He'd gotten a glimpse of his face as he ran. He knew those eyes. Even though the girl had called him Dabi he knew it was his brother. He would find a way to save them both and the first step to that was talking to Bakugou. He knew something about this girl, something he hadn't told them.


	6. New Assignment

**Authors Note: So we continue on. I own nothing. **

Next Assignment

Izumi woke up with a warm blanket draped over her. So she wasn't with her father. Last time she'd woken up like this she'd been on a cold metal table with an IV in her arm. She didn't often use her third power, it took too much out of her. Her father had forced it on her five years ago as he lay dying on a table, his face destroyed by All Might. He had forced it on her and ordered her to heal him. He hadn't even given her time to adjust to the new power and it had nearly killed her. Dabi was the only reason she'd survived then. She knew who was caring for her now. She turned over in bed and groaned. An overly warm hand reached out and pushed her hair back slightly.

"Stop moving dumbass." She blinked a few times before his scared face came into focus.

"How long was I out?" Dabi shook his head at her, lifting a plastic cup and its straw to her lips. The water felt wonderful.

"You were barely conscious when that Nomu landed you on the roof. I had to call Warp for the evac. Stop talking and go back to sleep." Izumi frowned. Last time Warp had taken orders from anyone but her she'd been threatened with loosing the quirk that gave her the name they used. Izumi pushed back the blankets.

"Where is she?" Dabi caught her as she tried to get out of the bed, her legs not willing to hold her. Izumi shook her head. "Dabi where is she?" His face went in and out of focus, though if it was fatigue or the tears building in her eyes she couldn't tell. Dabi had to scoop her off her feet to get her to stop trying to get away. "Where!" It was less of a question than a demand as she tried to struggle, tears bubbling out of her eyes.

"She got a call from Him yesterday. I haven't seen her since. You've been out for nearly three days. He's angry." Dabi didn't need to tell her that. Of course her father was angry. She had failed to bring the hero killer into the fold, though that had hardly been her fault. He had seemed willing to at least speak to her civilly. If Shigiraki had just kept his nose out of it maybe she could have managed it. But more than that she'd gotten caught, used a quirk he saw as his on a hero student. She'd had to be bailed out by a Nomu of all things. She sobbed into Dabi's shoulder. He held her as she shook. This, this was why he wanted a shot at the boss before he died. He wanted to make that bastard pay for torturing his own child, physically and emotionally. She howled in agony against his coat and he held on a little tighter.

It took Iida and Todoroki a few days to corner Bakugou. They had some help from Uraraka who set up a date night with herself and Asui, Kaminari and Sero, and Kirishima and Mina. That left Bakugou undefended by his 'squad' and let them corner him in the library.

"We need to talk." Todoroki sat down in front of him. Bakugou made to stand but Iida stepped up next to him.

"We just want to talk. Please." Bakugou still looked unwilling to speak but Iida persisted. "It's about the girl from the USJ attack." Bakugou stiffened but there was a light in his bright red eyes that hadn't been there before. It was a hungry light, as if they held all the answers he'd been looking for.

"Talk." That was all he said but he'd set his bag back down and both of his hands were on the table, he wasn't about to get up in the middle of the story. Iida sat down and the two of them began telling Bakugou what really happened with Stain. The official story went that Endevor had defeated the hero killer and the Nomu had escaped with an unconscious bystander. The heroes didn't want anyone making a bigger connection between Stain and League of Villains than people were already making. Bakugou sat stock still in front of them as he listened. When they had finished he slammed a fist into the table.

"Fuck!" It was a soft hiss. Iida and Todoroki shot a look at each other.

"So you do know her." Bakugou looked at them for a moment before he nodded.

"I did." He looked around them for anyone else who could be listening. There was no one there. "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. All Might is the only one who knows. Her name is Izumi Midoriya. We were close when we were kids, practically inseparable. But then her mom died and her father took her away. She never said goodbye. And now I know why. Her father was always a piece of shit, he left them after Izu-chan got her quirk. He only showed up after Auntie Inko died." Bakugou paused. "I think he's the real guy behind the league. If what she said in that alley is true, its gotta be her father making her do this."

"So how do we help her?" Bakugou blinked at Todoroki. Iida nodded.

"Todoroki is right. We need a plan. I wont stand by. This girl is far too good at heart to be trapped where she is now. She saved my life, I'd like to return the favor if I can." Bakugou grinned.

"Fuck yeah." The three of them put their heads together and began to plan.

It was nearly a week before Izumi could stand back up on her own. Medusa had made herself scares. Reassigned. It was better than what had happened to Warp. They hadn't heard from her since she'd been called by the Boss. Medusa had been afraid of the same thing happening to her. Izumi didn't blame her. She'd be afraid too. She knew what came next, she'd gotten glimpses of the plan when her father summoned her. A full scale assault on the students of UA. But it wasn't the final endgame. Her father was strong enough to take a new quirk now. And he'd found one he liked. She set down her sandwich.

"Dabi I have a job for you." He glanced up from his own food.

"I need you to go to Shigiraki." Dabi looked like he'd just bitten into a lemon not a potato chip. "He's mounting an assault on UA. I need you to be there. I need you to make sure no one dies. Please." Dabi nodded. "Help him if you must but I need you to do this for me." He nodded again.

"You got it." There was an unspoken agreement between them. Dabi would be looking after all the lives of the students but two in particular took precedence. Shoto Todoroki, and Katsuki Bakugou. She'd told him all about Kacchan when they were younger. He'd used it as a way to keep her sane the first time she'd gotten a new power. She had been eight. He'd held her as she screamed and cried as she warped in and out of his arms, her body desperate to adapt to the teleportation. He'd asked her to tell him everything she remembered about her life before. It had pulled her through then. When she'd gained the healing quirk she hadn't been able to speak for a while after so he talked about his siblings, about his mothers smile.

"And you?" She shook her head and slid her phone across the table. It was a black number, plain burner phone, one of several she owned.

"Got a text." He raised an eyebrow and looked down at the text.

'Tell me when you're healed. I have a job for you.' Nothing about the hero killer. Nothing about the fiasco in Hosu, though that hadn't been her. Nothing about her being called a bystander on national television with a clip of her being carried off by a Nomu being used to question Endeavor's effectiveness. Both of them had gotten a giggle out of that part though.

"He's got a new quirk in mind. He'll want me to keep whatever hero he has in mind alive long enough to be sure it worked." Dabi raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're up for that?" Izumi shrugged.

"Not like I have a choice." She stood and took her phone back. She stepped over to him. He stood and she wrapped him in a hug. He froze for a second then he hugged her back.

"Izumi what's going on?" She shook her head.

"Thank you for being there for me." He gently put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Kid this sounds like you're saying goodbye." She took a deep breath.

"You need to be ready. Be ready to make your own move. You'll know when to do it. I don't know if we'll be seeing each other again after this." Dabi shook his head pushing the mask off of Izumi's face. She was pale, her freckles standing out in contrast against the stark white of her face and the pink of the new scar on her cheek. Stain had put that there and Dabi wanted to roast him for it but Izumi didn't harbor any resentment towards the hero killer. She'd found their talk rather informative, at least that's what she said. Something in her eyes had changed though. There was a resolve there that hadn't been as bright before. She pulled away from the hug and stepped over to a small bookshelf. She pulled her mothers knife out of its sheath and checked it over once before slipping the scabbard onto her belt.

"If I fail, don't try. Do what we planned. But don't go after him yourself. I won't have your death on my conscience. Not another one." Her voice shook a bit on that last sentence. He nodded.

"I won't." He was lying, he was sure they both knew that but the words were comforting at least. She stepped to the door her phone still in her hand. Grabbing her coat she swung it on and straightened it once. "And one last favor."

"Anything Izumi. You know you're like a sister to me." She smiled a little sadly as she slipped her mask back into place.

"Look after Kacchan." He nodded as she texted the number on her phone and seconds later dissolved in a familiar foul smelling black goo. He sighed and clenched and unclenched his fist for a moment. Then he nodded. He grabbed a bag and what he needed before he too left the house. He looked back at it as he closed the door for a moment before he formed a ball of fire in one hand and threw it into the still open upper window. In minutes the place was ablaze but he didn't look back as people came screaming into the streets and the howl of fire engines echoed around the street. He had a bar to get to.


	7. Capture

**Authors Note: In this version of events Dabi saves Kota, on his way to make sure Bakugou makes it out alive. He tells Kota that they plan to take Bakugou. Izumi is a bit occupied. I own nothing. **

Capture 

Getting the drop on someone who could see one hundred people at a time was difficult. She was looking after forty students already plus Eraserhead and the other Wild, Wild, Pussycats. Plus the kid. That only made for forty four people she was looking after. It wasn't enough. Maybe that was why the attack was so big. There were eleven members of the League here now, including Dabi. That made for fifty five that she had to keep an eye on. And of course none of them had working coms. She'd taken care of that. It had been easy enough to blink into the main server room inside the resort and rig a signal disruption, then blink back out again before anyone saw her.

Taking the woman down hadn't been too hard. She had been frantic trying to get ahold of someone as her eyes flashed around following something they couldn't see. Apparently keeping track of so many other people got one a bit caught up and one forgot to look after oneself. A well placed stone thrown wit the flick of a wrist and she was stumbling, her com unit, in the shape of a pair of ears, falling from her head. Izumi blinked in behind her and shoved a chemical covered rag over the taller woman's face.

"Sorry." The drug was fast acting and the hero slumped into Izumi's arms. Her father stepped forwards from the shadows. His foot came down on the headset, splitting it. Izumi rolled her eyes and flicked her fingers so the hero floated. She wasn't strong enough to carry the woman who was a good two feet taller than her. Her father nodded slightly. It was the only way he could acknowledge her right now. He was dressed in his usual suit. He insisted that he dress appropriately and had beaten that into her at a young age too. Tomura could dress like a sad trash hobo if he wanted but it was nothing but suit pants and button up shirts for her. Easier to fight in and it drew less attention on the streets. Not that she was allowed out often.

"Very good Push. Finally a success for you." The barb wasn't missed and the implication that what he'd done to Warp was her fault. She'd seen the other girl when she'd arrived at the office. Or at least what was left of her. It wasn't often that taking a quirk outright killed someone but this had been one of those times and her father had deposited her next to the corpse of her friend of six years. She'd shaken but not let herself feel anything else. She couldn't let herself not go through with what she was planning. She really didn't want him to get this power but she had to let this part happen if her plan was to go through.

"I must say I'm proud of you stepping up. Sending Dabi to help Shigiraki was very adult of you. I know you two don't like each other but you will work together." He gripped her chin and made her look at him where his face would be. But it was covered with a mask that looked a lot like a mask from an old sci-fi movie she'd watched once with her mother. "You will work together." He repeated it, squeezing her chin hard. She nodded her eyes locked on the space where his would be if he still had them. He squeezed a bit harder for a moment then released her.

"Good. Now let's go. We have work to do." The three of them dissolved in black stinking goo.

Meanwhile less than half a mile away Dabi was having a bit of a moral issue. It turned out the League was here to take Katsuki Bakugou, a boy he knew better as Kacchan from Izumi's stories. But if anyone else took him then it would be dangerous to him. Whether or not Shigiraki was planning on taking Bakugou alive he didn't know. But if he got to him first he could take the boy alive. He hated working with these people. Too many of them had no regard for the lives around them. The French boy had almost given his position away but he'd shut his mouth just in time that the others didn't hear him. Dabi didn't plan on giving the boy away.

He turned out to be more clever than Dabi had given him credit for, knocking the marbles out of Compress's mouth. They weren't supposed to be taking more than Bakugou, Compress had gone off plan with the nabbing of the bird boy. So it wasn't a huge loss when that marble ended up in the hands of the multi-armed boy. But he needed Bakugou, if he was going to save Izumi from herself and whatever she had planned. He needed help and he wasn't going to get it from anyone in the league. So he snatched the marble that he hoped contained Bakugou inches from his little brother's hand.

"So sad Shoto Todoroki." 'I'm sorry little brother.' He couldn't say it. The league didn't know who he really was and he didn't plan on letting them find out. "Confirm it. Release them." Compress pouted behind his mask.

"Ruining my big exit." He snapped his fingers as he vanished into Kirogiri's portal. The marbles glowed and the bird boy appeared in the arms of the multi-armed teen. Bakugou formed in front of Dabi, the older mans hand wrapped around his neck. Dabi leaned forward and spoke into the boys ear.

"Come on Kacchan, we need to talk." The boy went stiff and didn't try to pull away as they both sunk back into Kirogiri's portal.


	8. What's Needed

**Authors Note: Shit is gonna get real in the next few chapters. You have been warned. I own nothing. **

What's Needed

Keeping Ragdoll alive turned out to be much easier than she'd been expecting. Without the exhaustion and injury from her fight with Stain she was better at controlling her healing quirk so that it didn't always nearly kill her. But she didn't have to use it too much. Ragdoll turned out to be much more resilient than her father had given the woman credit for. Her screams weren't easy to listen to though, they never were. Izumi knew some of the pain the woman was going through. Getting a new quirk from her father was just as painful as him removing one from what she'd found.

But an unforeseen issue arose when the Nomus were checked over by Dr. Tsubasa. He came racing into the room just as All for One finished up with Ragdoll and Izumi took over. She didn't need much healing. Just one small internal bleed. It wasn't much and definitely didn't compare to the nerve damage Mini Ingenium had had.

"Master! We have a problem! One of the Nomu had a tracking device attached to it!" All for One nodded to Izumi and with a flick of her finger the doctor was dangling in the air his neck glowing.

"I am disappointed in you doctor. But I need you alive for now." He nodded again and the doctor crumpled to the floor choking and coughing. Izumi didn't like the doctor much. Her father paused then nodded slightly.

"Leave doctor. We need you out of captivity for now. Someone will contact you when I have need of you again." The doctor scrambled to his feet and ran. All for One tapped his finger on the table that still held the catatonic Ragdoll. "Push, take the hero somewhere she won't be found for a while. I will handle the heroes that will no doubt be headed this way." Izumi waved a hand and Ragdoll began to float along beside her. She left the room without a word, the hero flying along beside her. Once she was out of earshot of her father she let out a low hissing breath between her teeth. This could complicate her plans. But she would make it work. There was no turning back now.

Katsuki Bakugou was angry and confused and nearing panic. He was sitting in a dimly lit bar, trussed and gagged and alone for the moment. They wanted him to turn villain but the only thing he was interested in right now was the man with the scars all over him. He had known her nickname for him. Images of a small girl with bouncy green curls and shining bright green eyes looking at him swum to the surface of his memory.

'Kacchan?'

'Yeah Izu-chan?'

'We're gonna be together forever, right?'

'Of course, you dummy! We've both got kickass quirks so we'll both get into UA no problem. Then we'll be the number one hero team!' The freckles on her face looked like constellations of stars as she grinned wider and giggled.

'Kacchan you're not supposed to curse.' He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. He grinned back and nodded.

'And someday I'm gonna marry you!' She went bright red.

'Really?' He nodded and grabbed her hand.

'So I can hold your hand whenever I want! And we will really be together forever!' She grinned and nodded her smile brighter than the sun.

Katsuki frowned under the muzzle. He had never said it out loud, but he still loved her. Even after all this time. He'd been heartbroken when she had left without so much as a word. But now he understood. She hadn't left willingly. He should have known when he found her All Might doll on the ground. Looking at what he knew now he'd bet good money that whoever was behind Shigiraki turned out to be her father. That added a whole new layer of complicated to the situation. The door of the hallway the villains had disappeared down clicked open and the tall black haired man with the burn scars all over him reappeared. He clicked the lock into place then dragged one of the chairs from the few tables in the room under the door handle.

"That'll hold them for a while." He said nodding to himself. Then he turned to Katsuki. He pulled another chair in front of him and sat down facing him, his elbows on his knees. "So we need to talk. But we have to make this quick. I'm sure the heroes are already on their way." He reached forward and unclasped the muzzle. Katsuki grumbled slightly and worked his jaw for a minute.

"How do you know that nickname?" The mans crystal blue eyes smiled more than his actual mouth did.

"She told me about you. When she was little you were all she wanted to talk about. Well after her bastard father beat her for talking about All Might anyway." Katsuki's anger flared. The man nodded clearly having seen the spark of anger in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm glad we agree on that front. You can call me Dabi."

"Where is she?" He had a million questions for this man. But that one was the most important at the moment. Dabi shook his head.

"I don't know exactly where. I know she's with him, and I know she's planning on doing something stupid. Something to try and take him down. And I think she's planning on dying trying if she can't succeed." All the blood drained from Katsuki's face. He didn't want to picture her, bleeding and broken but the image flashed across his mind anyway.

"How do I know this isn't just a trap? How do I know you're not just trying to get me to agree to whatever that dusty bastard wants?" Dabi rolled his eyes.

"Because I don't work for Shigiraki. I'm only here because she asked me to be here. I'm here talking to you because she asked something of me. Do you want to know what that was?" Katsuki kept quiet but Dabi continued. "She told me 'look after Kacchan.' I don't want to see her father kill her but to even have a shot at saving her I need help."

"What do you want me to do?" Dabi leaned forward.

"I want you to give her something worth living for. Do you still care about her?" Katsuki nodded.

"I still love her." Dabi blinked then nodded, the smile reached his whole face this time.

"That's all I need, all she needs. Fight for her where I can't. You need to make the heroes understand that everything she's done was done against her own will, because her father threatened you." Katsuki blinked. There was a noise in the hall and Dabi pressed a finger to his lips. He quickly slipped the muzzle back over his mouth with an apologetic grimace. He stood and quickly moved the chair and unlocked the door before slipping into a stool at the bar. The door opened moments later. Shigiraki looked around suspiciously but Dabi just glared at him.

"Who do I have to kill in this place to get a good drink?"


	9. Snapped

**Authors Note: Ok now the battle may begin. I own nothing.**

Snapped

All Might had not expected exactly what they found. Kamui Woods had been quick to incapacitate the villains but the fire user had surrendered before Edgeshot could knock him out. The thin hero remained close to the fire user though. But he showed no resistance despite Shigiraki's screams. Grand Torino approached the fire user.

"Why are you disregarding your boss' orders?" The fire user shook his head.

"I don't work for him." Shigiraki was raging.

"You little bastard. She put you up to this didn't she!? She sent you here to mess up all my plans! That little bitch!" The fire user's eyes narrowed.

"She sent me along to make sure you didn't kill anyone! Messing up your plans is just icing on the cake." Grand Torino tilted his head as Shigiraki howled with rage.

"You're the one who saved little Kota from the man who killed his parents." Dabi nodded.

"She told me to make sure no one died. No one died." All Might stepped toward Bakugou who looked slightly shaken but unharmed.

"I'm sorry it took so long for us to find you." He hoped the teen didn't notice him shaking slightly. He hadn't been able to find a successor. He still hadn't passed on One for All and he knew he was running out of time but the right person hadn't been at UA. What Grand Torino didn't understand was that in the end it wasn't wholly his decision. Nana had told him years ago that when the time came to find his own successor One for All would help him choose. She'd never elaborated on how the quirk helped in choosing someone but he knew that he hadn't found them yet. But if he didn't find them soon then he would be the last holder of this quirk. But he did know one thing. Every time he'd thought of his successor before the attack on the USJ he'd had a vision of a blobby shadow, nothing more. But now when he tried to picture them there was a real shape to the shadow, and it was no longer a plain black. Instead it was green, bright and gleaming. He'd met her, he knew that, but she wasn't at UA. He had to find her again soon. Grand Torino glanced at All Might then back at the flame user.

"Who is 'She'?" Dabi looked to be about to respond when Shigiraki's shrieking rant came to a halt and vile smelling dripping liquid appeared behind the bar, the head of a Nomu sticking out of it. At the same time Katsuki choked, the same vile liquid coming spewing out of his mouth as he tried desperately to breathe. The fire user went rigid.

"Fuck me." That was all he had time to say as he dissolved along with Katsuki and the rest of the League. All Might cried out as he tried to grab hold of the boy but he dissolved in his grip.

Ragdoll was safe. Back in the hands of her teammate who'd made it out of the area safely. Against her father's orders. It was the first time she'd openly disobeyed him since before he'd turned Tsubasu, her childhood friend, into the winged Nomu. She'd been hoping the heroes would be a better distraction than this. But Mount Lady, Gang Orca, Best Jeanist, and someone she hadn't seen were all on the ground out cold. Best Jeanist was severely injured. Then of course there was the issue of the four UA students hiding behind a mostly destroyed building. Mini Ingenium was here along with Shoto Todoroki and a boy and girl she didn't know much about. This was going to get super complicated. She had to move quickly. She blinked over to the kids and slapped a hand over Mini Ingenium's mouth before he could let out a startled cry.

"You four need to leave now!" Shoto stepped forward.

"We can't leave without Bakugou." Izumi's eyes went wide under her mask.

"What are you talking about?" The redhead stepped forward.

"Wait are you not with the league of villains?" She rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not. Or did these two not tell you how the fight with Stain actually went down?" That shut him up for a moment and Izumi released her hold on Mini Ingenium. "What were you talking about Todoroki?"

"The league of villains kidnapped Katsuki Bakugou when they invaded the training camp." The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously and she carefully peeked over the wall that separated them from All for One as a choking cough echoed around them. Her eyes went wide then narrowed again and her expression hardened into something that Shoto would more easily place on the face of a murderous villain.

"Get out of here." Kirishima peeked over the wall and his eyes went wide before she shoved him back down.

"But he's right there. We have to…"

"You have to leave now. None of you can help him. But I can. Go before you get someone killed." Iida grabbed Kirishima's arm as he made to protest again and the girl disappeared with a pop. Shoto and Iida glanced at each other.

"What do we do?" Iida asked still not having let go of Kirishima. Shoto glanced back over the wall, the girl wasn't anywhere in sight. But Bakugou was there, hacking and coughing as several other people landed from portals of goo he could smell from here. He recognized them from the USJ attack except for the black haired man in the dark coat. Him he recognized from the alley where he'd found the fight against Stain raging.

"I don't know."

All for One had just finished speaking to Shigiraki when a voice echoed from behind him.

"You swore that if I did what you asked he'd be kept out of this. So I guess you really are just a piece of shit. You can't even keep a single promise to your daughter." Several pieces of debris flew through the air. Toga screamed as one slashed her across the face. Shigiraki scrambled for the hand that had been knocked from his face. Compress swore as his mask turned on his face so that it was upside down, robbing him of his sight. Spinner screamed as a small rock jammed itself up his nose and blood poured forth. Magne made to move but a much larger rock smacked into his head and he fell to the ground out cold. Dabi made his move. He lunged forward throwing up a wall of bright blue fire between himself and All for One. It wouldn't stall him long but it would stall him. He grabbed Katsuki by the hand and took off at a run, going as fast as he could away from All For One. A glowing wall of debris formed behind them as All for One turned their way but just as he was sure Izumi was going to step out and confront her father there was a sound and something skidded to a landing near where All for One still stood. Dabi didn't stop to look back even though Katsuki made to halt. He knew he had to get Bakugou out of there as fast as possible. Izumi would want him safe. She would risk her life until he was safe. He couldn't let that happen.

He nearly startled backwards as he rounded the corner into a group of four students. There were three boys and one girl. They were wearing disguises but Dabi knew his brothers face.

"Shoto? What the fuck are you doing here?" Shoto stepped in front of the others who looked about ready to fight him. Dabi pushed Katsuki pushed into Shoto. "Whatever it doesn't matter now. Take him and get the hell out of here all of you!"

"Hell no!" The other teens stared at Bakugou. "I'm not going anywhere without her!" But before anyone else could speak a booming voice echoed across the debris field.

"Stand down Izumi Midoriya. I am here!"


	10. Sacrifice

**Authors Note: And so we arrive at the climactic showdown! I own nothing.**

Sacrifice

Izumi had hoped All Might would show but that didn't mean that she would stand down. This had been the crux of her plan. The other heroes weren't what mattered. All Might couldn't be taken down by stealing his power. She shook her head to herself as she blinked between pieces of debris. She didn't stay still too long. If he couldn't touch her he couldn't take her down. But he should never have told her that story. If he hadn't told her about One for All she would have lost hope so long ago. But as long as All Might had already chosen his successor this could work. If Izumi was honest she did not expect to be walking away from this fight. She expected her father to kill her if she lost. If she won… Well she wasn't sure what would happen if she won. She didn't expect to. But she hoped Dabi knew how much she owed him. He'd gotten Kacchan out of reach of her father.

She lifted a glowing hand and several large pieces of debris rose. Shigiraki had regained his feet along with Toga. The others were either still out cold or nursing the injuries she'd given them earlier. But Shigiraki was the dangerous one now. She couldn't let him interfere. She hadn't expected her father to force Kirogiri and Magne's powers to send Shigiraki and his goons off somewhere. Whatever, it didn't matter. What mattered now was taking down her father.

Dabi wanted to scream. Teenagers were impossible, he should know he'd been working for one for a while now. But he hadn't thought there could be someone in the world as stubborn as Izumi Midoriya. Katsuki Bakugou was proving him wrong.

"You can't help her!" The blonde had the audacity to growl at him and he rolled his eyes as the other teens watched the exchange.

"Like hell I can't." Dabi grabbed the boy as he tried to race out onto the battlefield where All Might and All for One were clashing and debris was flying, some glowing and attacking All for One, others naturally tumbling through the air. He threw the boy into the redhead and pushed Shoto and Ingenium's little brother down as debris rained. The fight was getting too close for comfort.

"You don't know what this man is capable of! I do." But the boy had taken off in the opposite direction, away from Dabi and around the wall to where the battle was raging. Dabi made to follow but swore as he was forced to throw up another wall of flames to defend them from more flying debris. The flames were so hot they stayed blue even after he stopped shooting them and the rocks melted as they flew through it.

"We need to get you lot out of here. Now!" The redhead spoke up.

"What about Bakugou?!" Dabi shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do to help him now. I need to get you lot out of here. I just hope All Might can handle him." He grabbed Shoto's hand and Ingenium's little brother nodded to the others. They ran, Dabi glancing back over his shoulder. He prayed that Izumi would see Katsuki, take him and run, but he had a sinking suspicion that she wouldn't stop not until her father was dead.

She spotted her father's head move slightly as he endured another punch from All Might before she spotted the boy on the other side of the battlefield. Everything seemed to slow down. All sound dropped away, the crackle of the fires Dabi had started, the clatter of the debris she'd been using falling, the beat of the blades from news helicopters staying just far enough away from the fight to not be a nuisance and still get everything on camera. Everything dropped away as the world moved as if trapped in syrup. Her father's arm moved under All Might's. The hero hadn't spotted him.

Izumi didn't remember moving, she didn't remember activating her teleportation. All she knew in that moment was that she had to get between Kacchan and her father. She would not lose him. She would not have him be one of her father's victims. In one instant she was crouched behind a rock, the next she was in front of Kacchan arms thrown out to defend him.

Katsuki Bakugou had no idea what was happening. One second he'd been alone on one side of the battlefield waiting to get a good shot at the monster who had taken Izumi from him, the next she was in front of him, her arms thrown out as if reaching for an embrace. But before he could take hold of her she let out a bloodcurdling scream. There were things digging into her shirt and the skin of her back, sinking in deep. With a single jerk she was yanked away from him as he cried out in fear for her. He scrambled to reach for her but the monster that called itself her father was too quick. In an instant she was gripped in his now gigantic hand. She was still screaming the horrible sound echoing around the craterlike field. All Might swore as he stopped short.

"You couldn't just listen to orders could you? I'm disappointed in you." His tone was reprimanding, like he was telling his child off for getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar not for saving someone.

"Go to hell!" She shrieked as the things that had dug into her pulsed. All for One shook his head.

"Such a disobedient child. You know what happens when you break the rules." The tendrils under her skin pulsed again and she howled in pain. Katsuki was sobbing, he wasn't sure when the tears had started but he knew that there would be no stopping them. She was going through this because he hadn't listened to her lackey and run when he was told. This thing that called itself human seemed to be watching her pain with interest, his helmeted head was tilted slightly. Her hands dropped from his enormous fingers to her sides and for a second Katsuki thought she had died and all breath left him as if sucked out. Then she spoke.

"Fuck you." Her hand moved and there was a flash of metal through the air as a knife sunk deep into All for One's shoulder. He shouted in pain at the same time his daughter did. The tendrals had ripped themselves from her skin sending blood flying through the air. With nothing to hold her up anymore she dropped and would have struck the hard concrete of what was left of the street but All Might was too fast. He snatched her up and dodged backwards as All for One attempted to dig the knife out of his shoulder. Katsuki dodged out of sight as the villain roared in frustration. He opened the hand of his uninjured arm and pointed it at All Might and Izumi. The rocks around them shook then descended upon them making as though to crush them. Katsuki screamed in protest as his hero and the girl he loved disappeared from sight.


	11. An Exchange

**Authors Note: Shit is hitting the fan. Also I'm going to be starting classes soon so I wont be able to update as often. Be patient with me please. I own nothing.**

An Exchange

All Might was sure this was the end. He had failed in his duty, he'd failed in passing on One for All and finding the next symbol of peace. But the rocks stopped short. A soft purple glow was now the only light in their rocky prison and the girl in his arms was shaking with the effort of holding back the debris. He stared at her. This should have been impossible. He'd seen All for One rip the quirk from her. She shuddered in his arms and looked up at him.

"At least you picked a successor." He stared at her. The implication in that one small sentence, spoken so low he wasn't sure she'd even meant to say it aloud, was enormous.

"You know?" She nodded as she shook with the effort of keeping them both alive.

"What do you think kept me fighting that bastard from the inside all this time?" She winced and the rocks advanced slightly. She was bleeding from the wounds torn open on her back but she was still conscious and coherent which was practically a miracle after having a quirk forcefully ripped from her. "Since were gonna die anyway, tell me who you picked? I was kinda hopping you'd pick Todoroki just to shove it in Endeavor's face. Never liked that guy." Her eyes focused on his face and she went still in his arms. "Wait you… You didn't pick anyone did you?" He averted his eyes. She swore and punched him in the chest. It hurt too.

"You dumb motherfucker! You literally teach in a school full of tiny would be heroes who worship the ground you walk on! You could have picked literally anyone! Why the fuck haven't you made a choice yet?!"

"You're difficult to get a meeting with." She stared at him.

"No. It can't be me! Have you been paying attention to anything that's been happening? You're insane!" He shook his head, steam was starting to pour off of him. He didn't have long and she needed to willingly take the quirk. He had no doubt she was strong enough, not after she had stayed conscious after her father took one of her quirks.

"I don't know how he told you it works but I don't make the final choice. One for All does. It picked you. And I think I know why. You wouldn't have jumped in front of Young Bakugou if you weren't a real hero at heart, no matter how you were raised. If we don't do this now we're both going to die, and then he's going to go after Young Bakugou." The glow around them flared and the rocks were pushed back slightly.

"What do we have to do?"

Katsuki scrambled backwards ducking down behind a piece of debris. He slammed both hands over his mouth to try and stifle the sounds of his sobs. All Might hadn't reappeared. Neither had Izumi. There was a sigh from the villain.

"What a waste." He brushed some dust off his lapel. "I did expect you to put up a bigger fight than that All Might. Even if you are losing your powers, that was just pathetic." Katsuki held his breath. Losing his powers? Did that mean that All Might really was… But then that would mean that she was gone too. There was a rumbling and Katsuki risked a glance over his piece of debris. The mound of debris that All Might and Izumi had vanished beneath was shaking, the rocks were glowing purple. For an instant it seemed that the world was holding its breath. Then the rocks shot out and Katsuki ducked to avoid the shrapnel. As soon as the clattering had died down he peeked back over what remained of the wall.

All Might stood tall, he still wasn't smiling though. The white on the front of his costume had red patches of blood. Izumi stood next to him, one hand raised and glowing. Something was different though, the glow wasn't the same shade of purple. In fact the longer Katsuki looked the more the color seemed to shift. In moments it had gone from a deep purple to a bright sparking green. It had also spread. Katsuki blinked. Something wasn't right here.

He had no time to think about it though. Both All Might and Izumi lunged.


	12. Takedown

**Author's Note: I know I haven't touched anything in a while school's got me crazed. I'm sorry this is so short. I own nothing. **

Takedown

The fight was nearly impossible for Bakugou to follow. Blood and smoke and rocks flew. By the time it was over two figures were still standing. One was All Might though he looked, not like himself, not totally. He was skinnier, more skeletal. Later Katsuki would watch the news broadcast, he would see the whole thing and marvel at how well Izumi moved. How All Might fought to the last, how the two of them had taken down Izumi's father. Right now all he was focused on was the fact that both of the heroes were bleeding. All Might seemed a bit worse off though as Izumi caught him as he stumbled. All for One was down and hadn't moved. Bakugou skidded down the side of the crater that this section of Kamino had turned into. He had to get to them, they had too be ok.

"Easy there big guy." Izumi balanced All Might and felt something warm under her hand where it was resting against his stomach. Her eyes went wide. "Oh Fuck." She was quick to lower him down and tear his costume, which was now soaked with blood. The skin and muscle under it was torn, there was scar tissue there but it hadn't held. Izumi shook her head.

"At least I got to pass it on." The bright blue and black eyes had gone glassy. Izumi's laugh was just a touch maniacle.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not letting you die, that's just not happening." She placed both hands on the wound and took a deep breath. She was delighted to discover that her father had only gotten the teleportation quirk when he'd ripped a quirk from her. Her hands glowed gold and the air around them lit up with it.

Toshinori's eyes widened as the pain receded and the skin knit back together. He blinked, he hadn't expected her to use this quirk for him. He had pieced together most of her story at this point between Aizawa, Bakugou, young Todoroki and Iida. Speaking of young Bakugou, he came skidding up to them, his clothes torn and gray from dust, tear tracks evident on his face as he caught Izumi as she keeled over. He gathered her into his arms, fresh tears streaming down his face. He wasn't going to let her go again, even Toshinori could tell that as the sirens closed in around them. He let out a breath. All for One was down but this fight was just beginning. He was going to have a whole other kind of fight on his hands to keep his successor out of jail. Life was never easy was it. He sighed picking up the still bloodstained dagger from where All for One had dropped it after pulling it out of his shoulder.


	13. Aftermath

**Author's Note: Wow I haven't touched this one in a while. But I'm back. School is kicking my ass. I own nothing. **

Aftermath

The trip to the hospital was, well, interesting. Bakugou refused to be separated from Izumi, who was still dead to the world in his arms. Toshinori insisted they all ride together in the ambulance as All For One was restrained and transported to Tartarus. There was no way he was letting his successor out of his sight now. He also refused to allow them to restrain her. Firstly because he wasn't sure how her quirks worked or if she was reliant on them for more than just combat and secondly because she had just saved his life. Bakugou grudgingly put her down on the gurney but kept her hand in his, glaring at the emts as if daring them to stop him. Her mask was removed and Bakugou went slightly pale at the scar on her cheek. It lined up perfectly with the bottom edge of her mask and was nearly invisible when she was wearing it. She had freckles. Without the mask she looked so much younger. One of the emts checked him over and pronounced him with a few scrapes and bruises but none of the more serious injuries he knew he'd had.

Izumi though was in much worse shape. She had several broken ribs and the open wounds on her back. Bakugou swore softly as one of the emts cut the back of Izumi's shirt open. She was covered in scars. Toshinori saw the tears building in Bakugou's eyes and gently pulled the boy into a hug. He felt the blonde sob into his chest and gently ran a hand through his hair.

"It's going to be alright." He was going to make sure of it.

When Izumi woke up she was warm and comfortable. She had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was using her healing quirk on All Might, she couldn't let him die. She made to sit up and her ribs protested slightly but that wasn't what stopped her. She'd had worse. No what stopped her was the pair of cuffs attached to the hospital bed. There was one around either of her wrists, each attached to the railing of the hospital bed. It made sense, she was a vigilante after all. But had everyone else gotten out ok? She didn't even know what day it was. She managed to sit up a little bit and hissed in discomfort. A familiar voice sounded from near the door, though it had been years since she'd heard it.

"I wouldn't try to move around too much." She looked over at the door and spotted him easily enough though with his black clothes and hair he might have blended in quite well with the shadows. His pale skin and the scarf around his neck gave him away as well as the yellow goggles currently covering his eyes.

"Thanks for the warning." She settled back into the pillows. He shook his head taking a few steps closer to her. "Makes sense that you would be here." He nodded at her.

"We have to make sure you don't run." She laughed and winced.

"Why on earth would I run? This is the safest place for me now. With my shit-heel of a father finally taken down there's no way Shigiraki wouldn't try to kill me now. Even if he is busy licking his wounds now he'll be back." She shifted again. "Did Kacchan… sorry Katsuki make it out ok? And All Might?"

Her second question was answered as the door next to Eraserhead was opened and a tall emaciated figure stepped into the room. He placed a hand on Eraserhead's shoulder.

"It's alright Shota." The underground hero's hair dropped and he pulled a small tube of eyedrops out of his pocket. Izumi had refocused on All Might. He stepped over to the chair next to her and sat down.

"You saved my life." She nodded.

"Well you're my hero. I wasn't going to let you die." He blinked at that and she nodded. "It probably sounds weird but you are. You were the only thing that ever scared my father and that would have been enough but my mom always admired you. I may have stopped talking about you but you were always my hero. But I need to know did Kacchan make it out?" All Might nodded.

"Not a scratch on him thanks to you. He's currently in protective custody though he fought pretty hard when they separated him from you. I promised him that we would keep an eye on you for him." Izumi's smile was small but genuine.

"Good." There was silence for a moment before All Might scratched the back of his neck and spoke again.

"You know what happens next?" Izumi raised an eyebrow.

"I assume I get a cell across from my father once my injuries heal." Toshinori made a face and Aizawa couldn't help but agree. She was barely sixteen. There had never been a person so young in Tartarus, it wasn't likely to end well for her. All Might shook his head.

"There will be a trial, to determine what's going to happen to you." Izumi nodded slightly.

"Am I allowed to provide evidence for my defense?" All Might nodded.

"Anything you can provide would be extremely helpful actually." She nodded.

"2356 Estont Street. The condo there will have burned down recently but the foundation will be intact. There's a secret room under the foundation. You'll need someone with a warp quirk or someone who can move concrete without breaking it to move it. But I've been gathering evidence against my father since I was seven years old. Everything I have is in that room. He never knew about it. It took me a very long time to manage it." Aizawa nodded and stuck his head out of the door to quickly speak with an officer. All Might turned his attention back to Izumi who was yawning, unable to cover her mouth as both of her hands were still cuffed to the bed.

"I'll see if I can't get them to take the cuffs off but…" She shrugged at him.

"I'm not worried about it. I am very tired though." He nodded.

"Get some sleep." She was already slipping from consciousness.

"Why are we here again?" Present Mic asked Nedzu as Cementos stepped forwards and began to peel back the foundation of the recently burned down condo.

"I believe Aizawa and All Might feel responsible for this girl. After all Aizawa often worked with her mother when her mother was still alive and a vigilante. I believe All Might feels he should have known that his worst enemy was abusing a child no older than our students." Present Mic felt his heart twist at that as Cementos stood back up.

"She wasn't lying." Mic stepped up to the lip of a room under where the foundation had been. It was the length and width of the foundation itself and about six feet deep, which made him a bit nervous but it was full of neatly stacked notebooks and hard drives. Some of the notebooks clearly hadn't been touched in a while but the hard drives were much less dusty. Nedzu nodded.

"Good, I expected as much. We should get this all back to the school, safest place for it now!" The heroes set to work clearing out the room, unaware of a set of crystal blue eyes watching them.

Dabi smiled to himself. The fact that the heroes had found this place before he could get back to it himself told him that Izumi was still alive. He'd managed to get Shoto and his friends back to safety and had slipped off in the aftermath of the broadcast of Izumi, All Might and All for One's fight. He'd almost turned back when he'd heard Shoto call out after him.

'Touya?' He hadn't been Touya Todoroki in a very long time. He doubted he would ever truly be Touya again. But he wouldn't be helping Shigiraki anymore either. He slipped off into the shadows. He wasn't sure what he would be doing now. But he would figure it out. He would have to keep an eye on the news though to find out what happened to Izumi. He would need to know if he needed to attempt a breakout from Tartarus after all.


	14. Dark Truths

**Author's Note: This is the chapter where we are going to be getting the more graphic descriptions of gore and abuse, straight up torture really. You've all been warned. Also I know nothing about Japanese law or how it actually works so my apologies. I own nothing.**

Dark Truths

Sitting in a courtroom wasn't Aizawa's ideal Sunday afternoon. But he needed to be here, both as a professional hero and because he felt responsible for the girl currently sitting in the defendant's seat. She was dressed in a plain gray dress. Her hands rested on the table in front of her, the handcuffs still around her wrists. Her hair was tied back, letting the scar on her cheek stand out. There were still bandages visible on her shoulder blades, almost hidden by the dress. She looked a lot like her mother Aizawa reflected. But Inko Midoriya hadn't had freckles like her daughter. This trial was set to be one of the most publicized in history, likely due to the circumstances of her capture. She'd saved All Might's life. But she was also the daughter of one of the most dangerous criminals in history, if not the most dangerous. He was currently rotting in Tartarus, but her fate remained to be seen. Her lawyer, appointed by the government, wheeled in a large TV. He knew why, but the jury didn't. He hadn't been there when the heroes had chased the lead she'd given them and turned up a vault full of information. Nedzu had been going over the notebooks with a fine toothed comb, commenting that this girl was far more intelligent than she let on. She could easily be just as intelligent as the top student at UA. It made Aizawa wonder if Nedzu was planning something. But there was no fathoming his mind.

But the notebooks hadn't been everything they had found. No there had been quite a few hard drives as well. One of the boys at the Kamino precinct, who were taking the lead on this case alongside All Might's hero agency, had gone over them and confirmed that the footage hadn't been tampered with, just ripped from its original source. He had been pale and shaking after he'd viewed it though. Aizawa hadn't asked what was on the hard drives. He wasn't sure he wanted to know but the whole world was about to know as the lawyer flicked on the TV.

The video began in a cell like room. There were no windows and only one door. A figure was sitting in the corner of the room farthest from the door. He was wrapped up in bright red wings but Aizawa could just make out his face. It was streaked with tears. He couldn't have been older than seven, maybe eight. Aizawa glanced at Izumi. Her eyes had dipped from the screen and her posture, which had been relaxed up to now had gone tense, closed off. She knew what was coming and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

The door to the cell burst open and a man dragged a much younger Izumi into the room, shoving her to the floor. He had bright white hair and the same freckles as her. Even their eye shapes were similar. Aizawa's eyes flicked to All Might where he sat in the audience he had gone completely rigid. This was him then, this was All for One before his fight with All Might that had left him without the top half of his face. The Izumi in the video was the same age as the boy in the cell with them, seven maybe eight. And she was bruised. Her lip was split and she had a black eye so swollen it almost wouldn't open. Aizawa felt his anger boil inside him as she spotted the boy and spoke, the recording echoing around the deadly silent courtroom.

'Tsubasu?' The boy with the wings looked up eyes wide.

'Midoriya? But Katski said you moved away. What's going on?' The poor boy got no further as All for One smacked him across the face, sending him spinning to the floor where he groaned. The child Izumi was sobbing, the real one was refusing to look at the screen, but her eyes were glazed with held back tears.

'You need to learn what happens when you disobey me little Izu.' Both Izumi's flinched as if expecting to be struck. All for One payed her no mind as he regarded the boy on the floor. He tapped his chin and nodded. 'Yes I think I know just what to do with this one.' With no more preamble than that the silver haired man laid a hand on the boys head and Tsubasu began to scream as black and read light flowed between him and All for One. The tiny Izumi was sobbing, crawling backwards away from her father as the screaming continued.

'Stop it! Please! Leave him alone!' She shot to her feet and lunged clearly trying to separate her father from the boy but she never even got close. She was smacked across the room into the wall by her father's free hand. Blood flew from her split lip as the injury widened and she coughed and wheezed against what had to be bruised ribs.

'You need to understand that your actions have consequences Izu. You tried to run away, back to them. You don't have a life with them anymore. That life died with your mother you need to understand that.' Izumi sobbed as Tsubasu continued to scream. His skin was shifting, molding into something new but terrifyingly familiar. Silence reined in the courtroom save for the screaming and sobbing from the video. It kept going for what felt like forever until All for One pulled his hand away from the boy's head. Tsubasu curled in on himself grunting and sobbing and whimpering. Izumi was curled in the corner farthest from her father. She had nowhere to go as he approached her and cupped her chin dragging her to her feet and forcing her to face the boy.

'We'll see how well he handles those. If his mind survives I'll give him another one. If it survives after that, which is unlikely, I'll keep going.' Izumi was trembling in her father's grip. Silent tears were making their way down the real ones face too at this point and Aizawa wanted nothing more than to punch this bastard until he stopped moving for good. But he could do nothing as the recording continued. 'You'll stay here, keep an eye on him. If he attacks you, fight him. If you can.' He dropped her chin and left the room without another word. There was a definitive click of a deadbolt sliding into place behind him as the door closed. Izumi sobbed and carefully picked herself up inching closer to the boy.

'Tsubasu?' Her voice was thick with tears and blood from her split lip. The boy groaned and growled animalistically. Izumi trembled fresh tears spilling down her face as the boy looked up at her. His face hardly looked human anymore. His mouth and chin had sunken in concaving as he wheezed and gasped for breath, his eyes growing wider and more bloodshot as the color of his skin warped, going a sickly jaundiced yellow. Even his wings were fading in color. He wheezed again.

'Help me!' But the young Izumi could do nothing as the boy in front of her convulsed and wheezed, unable to scream as his lips peeled back from teeth that were growing at an alarming rate. Aizawa recognized the boy now, but the last time he'd seen this thing he hadn't been able to see it as human. He and a few of the other teachers at UA had seen this and the other Nomu killed at Hosu after the fact, to see if they could connect the things to the one that had attacked the USJ. This one had been stabbed in the brain by Stain the hero killer after making off with the girl now siting in this very courtroom, silently crying. Aizawa felt sick as the whole room watched the boy's hair begin to fall out in clumps as he made an inhuman noise that sent Izumi scrambling away from him in fear.

'Help me!'


	15. Testimony

**Author's Note: I own nothing. You were warned that things would get fucked up. **

Testimony

The courtroom was quiet as a crypt save for the pleas for help from the boy on the video. They became more and more garbled as they continued, devolving into animalistic shrieks and groans as the young Izumi on the video sobbed and was forced to push what had been her friend back away from her with her powers as he lunged with talonlike hands and feet. Izumi's lawyer hit a button on the remote in her hand. Even she looked shaken. The courtroom remained silent before the judge turned to Izumi.

"What did he do to that boy?" Izumi looked up for the first time since the video had begun. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tear tracks on her face.

"He used his quirk to mutate him. I believe the press called him, the Winged Nomu. If reports are correct he was killed as a result of the fight between Endeavor and the Hero Killer." The judge frowned.

"Were you present for this altercation?"

"Not all of it no. But I was there for some of it. My father sent me to recruit the Hero Killer." A murmur raced through the crowd. The judge raised an eyebrow.

"So the Hero Killer wasn't involved with the league of villains before or after his arrest by the hero Endeavor?" Izumi shook her head.

"No sir. My father sent me to recruit him, but I hadn't been able to locate him before that night. He refused to join as he had been approached by a member of the League with whom he disagreed." Aizawa had to hand it to Izumi, she knew what she was doing. She never once slipped into a childlike demeanor or tried to fain ignorance. She was nothing like his students. She couldn't know that judge had a truth quirk that let them know when someone was lying. It was why he'd been picked for this sensitive trial. "The attack in Hosu was the result of the mentally unstable leader of the League of Villains throwing what could only be called a hissy fit because Stain wouldn't join him. I found out later that Stain actually stabbed Shigiraki." Aizawa shook his head, he took it back, she was so much like his students.

But this news was likely to be a good thing, a blow to the League. Toshinori had suggested that part of the reason villains might flock to the League after Stain's capture was because they believed the two were associated. Without the threat of All for One hanging overhead and the knowledge that Stain hadn't been involved it was possible there would be desertions from the League. The judge nodded.

"Are you now or have you ever been a member of the League of Villains?" Izumi shook her head.

"No. My father thought it best to keep Shigiraki and myself as far apart as possible lest we kill each other. We don't get along very well." Aizawa had a feeling that was an understatement. The judge nodded and fell silent as the other lawyer stood.

"If I may?" The judge nodded. "Prosocution calls Mr. Yagi Toshinori, All Might, to the stand." The murmur through the crowd was nearly deafening as Toshinori stood and made his way to the stand.

Izumi had to admit that All Might was quite a bit smarter than her father made him out to be. Nothing in his testimony was a lie but none of it gave away the secret of One for All, nor was it obvious, to her at least, that he was holding something back. He described her bravery at Kamino standing up to a man she knew for a fact could and would kill her, and her assistance in saving students at the USJ. The crowd hadn't known about that, as a villain saving a student hadn't been widely published. The judge nodded.

"Thank you for your testimony and your years of heroism All Might." Toshinori nodded as he stepped back to his seat. The judge nodded to the jury, most of whom were still puffy eyed from the video evidence presented earlier.

"Bailiff escort the defendant back to the holding cells while the jury deliberates." The bailiff stepped over to Izumi who made to follow him but a voice from the doorway of the courtroom interrupted them.

"If I may interrupt!" It was a high voice but male, Izumi blinked she didn't recognize it but Aizawa did. He shook his head slightly hiding a smile in his capture weapon as Nedzu made his way to the front of the courtroom. "Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up a few things." He was holding a familiar folder that made Izumi's eyes go wide. She glanced back to the doorway and Aizawa followed her eyes and tensed. Several of his students had followed Nedzu into the courtroom along with several more officers, which made sense as Katsuki Bakugou, who was supposed to be under protective house arrest, was among them. He blinked at them, each in formal dress, appropriate for the trial and each looking determined. Katsuki's presence made sense, he'd known Izumi before her father had taken her away. But the others confused him. Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, and Tsuyu Asui stood in a neat line next to Bakugou as though waiting to be called on. They were joined by a hero Aizawa only recognized because he'd been told what actually happened in Hosu, Native looked a little nervous but just as determined as the students in front of him.

Nedzu pulled himself up onto the table in front of Izumi and patted her hand as she blankly blinked at him, clearly having no idea what was going on.

"It's alright dear. Sit back down." She did as she was told and glanced at the judge as Nedzu began to speak. "I apologize for the interruption but I'm afraid that this trial wouldn't be just or fair if we didn't get the full story as best we can! And we heroes must strive for justice in everything we do!" And with that he began. He brought Katsuki Bakugou up to the stand first and asked him to tell them everything he knew. And he did, he talked until he had gone hoarse about the sweet child he'd grown up with and the girl who'd saved him both at the USJ and at Kamino. Asui went next and her testimony was considerably shorter, describing what had happened to her and her former classmate Mineta at the USJ when Izumi had saved them and helped them rescue Aizawa. He didn't even care that Nedzu hadn't brought him in on this little stunt. The looks on the faces of the jury were worth being left in the dark. Todoroki had a few things to say about the USJ too. He also brought up the evidence Izumi had given to him, which he had turned over to All Might and Nedzu that his oldest brother Touya Todoroki was in fact alive, driven to a life of crime and nearly killed by his father. This evidence was presented in complete silence from the court. Aizawa was grinding his teeth he had known that Endeavor had been abusing Shoto but this was worse than anything he could have imagined. But he had more than that.

Nedzu must have been planning this since they'd been given the vault full of information Izumi had gathered, nearly a week ago. Todoroki and Iida had stories that matched perfectly, not a lie between them about what had happened with Stain and why Izumi had been present. Native's story too corroborated with theirs. The court was silent for a few minutes after that. Nedzu patted Izumi's hand again. She still looked a bit stunned. Bakugou looked like he wanted to go over to her and comfort her but for once he held himself back. The judge cleared his throat.

"Thank you for presenting this testimony to us Professor Nedzu. Bailiff if you would escort the defendant back to the holding cells now so the jury may deliberate." Izumi followed quietly and Aizawa slipped out behind them, following them. His whole job was to stop her from using her powers, that was why he was there, that's what he would do. He stood outside her cell as she sat quietly on the cold metal bench. The Bailiff was at the door talking to someone. He glanced back at the cell and nodded.

"You've got a visitor." Aizawa raised an eyebrow. Then the door opened and Toshinori stepped in and he understood. The taller man was using his pull as former number one hero to get his way because she was his successor. He saw something in this girl, potential for greatness and had likely already given her the quirk. He nodded as Toshinori stepped up to the cell.

"How are you holding up?" She shrugged, not looking up.

"I expected to die in that fight." Aizawa's heart twisted. He could be a hardass but the death of a child should never be even mentioned so casually. "This is all a bit surreal if I'm honest. I really didn't expect to survive. I don't know what comes next. I never thought I'd get a next." There was a knock at the door. Izumi's lawyer stuck her head in.

"They're ready for you." Izumi let out a shaky breath and stood.

"I'm ready."


	16. Verdict

**Author's Note: This story is coming to a close I think but I hope you've enjoyed it! I own nothing!**

Verdict

The courtroom was silent as Izumi sat back down in her chair. Aizawa noticed that Nedzu and the students hadn't left. He hoped that meant something good. This kid had been through way too much to be sent off to a dark cell in Tartarus. She looked resigned to her fate, no matter what it was. The judge took a deep breath.

"Thanks to the evidence provided by Principle Nedzu and the students of UA this court has been able to come to a decision." The air in the room seemed to tense. "It is the decision of this court that the defendant be placed on probation. As she has no suitable caregiver Principle Nedzu has suggested a solution. The defendant will be remanded into the care of UA High. She will be placed in a class fitting her actions, as I understand it a spot has recently opened in class 1-A. She will be under the care and supervision on the pro heroes and teachers at UA, and who knows maybe she'll make a great hero herself someday."

Izumi blinked.

"Are you serious?" She was speaking barely above a whisper but everyone heard her, the room was still silent. Nedzu hopped back up on the table in front of her and patted her hand.

"We are very serious my dear. UA is one of the safest places for you now. As I said when I arrived we are heroes and we know that everyone deserves a chance, a chance you never got. A chance to be better." Izumi's shoulders began to shake and she burst into tears. Between the hiccups Aizawa heard her thanking Nedzu profusely as he patted her head, reassuring her. Glancing over at Bakugou Aizawa could tell that it was taking every ounce of self control he had not to vault over the partition and gather Izumi into his arms. He was proud of the hothead for holding back.

The next few days were a whirlwind. Aizawa took over looking after Izumi. It wasn't like he didn't already have a foster kid anyway. Hitoshi was wary of his new classmate and current housemate at first but they grew respectful of each other quickly, even friendly at times. It gave Aizawa a glimmer of hope for the years to come. Izumi had awful nightmares, night terrors might be a better way to describe them. He found quickly that she didn't go to anyone for help with them when he found her curled up in her room shaking like a leaf at three in the morning. The ankle monitor seemed to be helping her ground herself, helping her realize that no she wasn't stuck under her father's thumb anymore. The trial hadn't all been a dream.

Aizawa knew for a fact that the one video the court and everyone watching the trial had seen wasn't even close to everything the pros had unearthed from Izumi's vault. The scars littering her body spoke for themselves. But soon the dorms were built and Aizawa was helping his kids move in. He would never admit aloud that, yes, these were his kids now to anyone but his husband. Present Mic had taken to the kids pretty instantly too. Once allowed out of her shell Izumi was one of the biggest nerds Aizawa had ever met. She wanted to know everything about everything.

Moving the kids into the dorms was a much simpler effort than Aizawa had thought it would be. Hitoshi had a few boxes but Izumi had only two. One for clothes and one for the school supplies that Hizashi had gone out to purchase for her. The police escort to the campus seemed a bit much to Aizawa given that she was already being escorted by two pro heroes but they switched the gps on her ankle monitor so he supposed there was a point to it. She could go anywhere on campus but if she stepped off campus every hero in the vicinity would be alerted. Annoying. Yes. Necessary? Probably not. She showed no sign of wanting to leave. Even less so when two blondes and a brunette spotted her and rushed to her through the crowd. Katsuki Bakugou pulled her into a crushing hug, joined shortly by Mitsuki and her husband.

Aizawa let them have their moment for a few minutes before he reminded them that they were supposed to be moving things into the dorms, not just standing outside them. The Bakugou's were reluctant to let go of Izumi but she slipped out of their grip and picked up her boxes with ease. Midnight was waiting to show the girls to their rooms. The other girls seemed a bit nervous about her but she smiled at them and introduced herself formally and Uraraka, who Aizawa expected knew more than the others thanks to her close relationship with Iida, smiled and welcomed her to the class, the others following suit. Midnight would get the girls settled.

A few hours later Izumi had finished unpacking and arranging everything to her liking. The room was sparse though, with no decoration or personality to it. Just the clothes in the closet, the school uniform hanging neatly, the grey dress she'd worn at her trial a few pairs of sensible shoes and the gym uniform. There was a knock at her door and she turned and smiled at Mitsuki Bakugou who smiled back.

"Hey Izumi."

"Hi Auntie Mitsuki." The older woman opened her arms and Izumi dove into them for a hug. It had been so long since she'd felt really safe, but here she felt it. An annoyed grunt sounded from the doorway.

"Stop hoggin her all to yourself." Izumi let out a breathy laugh, her head was practically spinning as Mitsuki flipped off her son over Izumi's head. Izumi wiggled around, still in Mitsuki's hug, and smiled at Katsuki who had one hand behind his back as his smile grew on his face.

"Hi."

"Hey nerd." He stepped up to her and Mitsuki released her stepping back slightly. Katsuki gently lifted his hand and ran his thumb carefully along the edge of the scar on her cheek. She leaned into his hand. He smiled a bit wider. "I have something for you." He pulled his hand out from behind his back and her eyes widened at the sight of a familiar toy. It was slightly faded with age but it was definitely the same one.

"My All Might doll?" Katsuki nodded. "You kept this all this time?" He nodded again as she took it like it was made of porcelain not fabric.

"I wanted to hold onto what I had left of the girl I love." She looked up into bright red eyes as tears built in her emerald ones. They were quiet for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes, before Mitsuki let out a frustrated noise.

"Good god Katsuki! Kiss the girl already!" Izumi let out a belt of surprised laughter. Katsuki flipped off his mother and raised an eyebrow at Izumi. She rolled her eyes and pulled him into a kiss.

"I've been hoping I'd get to do that for ten years, Katsuki Bakugou, don't you chicken out on me now." He let out a startled laugh at the proclamation and the hand on her cheek shifted to the back of her neck as he pulled her in this time into a caramel scented kiss. In that moment Izumi knew life couldn't get any better than this, even with the monitor on her ankle and school to look forward to in the morning. She was finally safe.


End file.
